A Year Since
by Happybee13
Summary: It's been a year. A year since I kissed her. A year since I felt her hugging me. A year since everyone I love left me. A year. A year since I let her get away from me.


**Hey guys this is my new story! I thought of the idea while playing just dance 4. I hope you enjoy.**

Story:

Eddie's pov

Eddie's thoughts :It's been a year. A year since I've kissed her lips. A year since I've felt her hug. A year since she accused me of cheating on her. It's been a year since I let her go. God way was I so dumb to let her go! All I want is to feel her lips on mine. She's coming back from her first tour today. She is coming home for the wedding. All I am to her now is a washed up rockstar. A sellout.

**Loren's pov**

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ I am so glad to be on my way home! I can't wait to see mom and pops. Of course I want to see Eddie. I want to try to work things out with him. I should have never accused him of cheating on me. I know he would never do that. It hurts that he let me go though. I should call him. Ask him to meet up. His career took a downfall after we broke up._

***Loren calling Eddie**

_"Ring ring ring" "ring ring ring" Come on Eddie pick up! (Loren whispered to herself.)_

_Voicemail: Hey you've reached Eddie. You know what to do._

_Loren: Hey Eddie it's Loren. I am landing now. I'm in LA. I would really like to see you so give me a call back okay?_

**Eddie's pov:**

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ Loren is calling. But I don't feel like talking. What the hell is wrong with me? I get drunk everyday. I'm useless to anyone. I lost everyone I cared about last year. Last year I started drinking everyday. Last year I grew mean. Last year everyone who I loved left me. Pops and Nora only come once a week and thats only to make sure that I'm alive. Well at least someone cares enough about me._

**Loren's pov**

***Loren is on the phone with her mom**

_Loren: Hey mom it's me._

_Nora: Hey honey. _

_Loren: Have you heard from Eddie lately? I tried calling him. I wanted to meet up so we could talk._

_Nora: Honey, ever since you left to go on you're tour, Eddie's been, um, out of it. _

_Loren: Oh. Well I am getting out of the plane now, but I won't be home for awhile okay?_

_Nora: Okay. Just be back in time for dinner okay? I am making you you're favorite dinner since I missed your birthday okay? _

_Loren: Aw! Thanks mom. Well I have to go so see you later bye love you!_

_Nora: Bye Honey I love you to._

***End of phone call**

_(Loren walks over to the limo and gets in.)_

Loren: Can you take me to Eddie's?

Driver: Sure.

**Eddie's pov**

_(Eddie watching tv and drinking vodka when he heard a knock on the door.)_

Eddie: Come in it's open!

Loren: Hey Eddie.

_**Eddie's thoughts:**__ Loren is here. In my house. I'm a mess. I have a bottle of vodka and I'm just in sweatpants. God I don't want her to see me like this. I don't care if we aren't a thing anymore I still don't her to see me like this._

**Loren's pov**

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ Omg. Eddie really is a mess. My mom wasn't joking. Ugh what's that smell? There are beer bottles everywhere! _

Loren: Are you okay Eddie?

Eddie: What do you think?! You left me a year ago! You are the reason I don't sing anymore! You are the reason I became mean to everyone. Therefore you are the reason that everyone that I love left me!

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ Did I do this to him? Did I make him go sour? What happened? God I did this to him! I made such a big mistake! Accusing him of cheating on me... I'm a monster! _

_(Loren bursted into tears.)_

Eddie: Are you okay?

_(Loren saw a sudden kindness in Eddie's face.)_

Loren: I am so sorry. I did this to you! I made you like this!

Eddie: No you didn't. I did this to myself. I'm sorry for all the mean things I said. I didn't mean them. They aren't true. Not even close. Look at me Lo.

_**Loren's thoughts:**__ I guess my tears came through to him. Weather he is drunk or not he see's that he hurt me with his words. I still love him. He is a mess._

Loren: No. I don't want to. If I do I will just melt into them! I still love you Eddie! I never stopped! I was wrong to do what I did. It was such a big mistake!

***Flashback**

_(Loren knocks on Eddie's door.)_

_(Eddie opens the door.)_

_Eddie: Hey Lo. (He leans down to kiss her but she backs away.)_

_Loren: Don't. Don't you dare._

_Eddie: What's wrong Lo? (Eddie now looks concerned.)_

_Loren: What do you think?! I know!_

_Eddie: I don't understand. What is it you know?_

_Loren: I know about you and that skank from the bar!_

_Eddie: What are you talking about Lo? Nothing happened between us! _

_Loren: Stop lying! (Loren then throws her hands up.) You are just like Chloe! Maybe you should go and marry her! (Loren throws her ring at Eddie and runs away.)_

_(Eddie is left standing there like an idiot.)_

***End of flashback**

Eddie: I love you to Lo. I made a mistake not going after you. I just let you go.

Loren: Well I'm here now and that's what counts right?

Eddie: Yeah. _(Eddie pull Loren to him in a fierce hug.)_ God I've missed you so much this past year.

_(Loren pulls herself away from the hug and the two of them walk over to the couch.)_

Loren: Yeah me too. Have you seen my new music video?

Eddie: I'm sorry to say that I haven't... I haven't really been doing much lately...

Loren: Well Do you want to see it?

Eddie: Sure.

Loren: Okay can I use your laptop?

Eddie: Sure. _(Eddie went and got his laptop.)_ It has the same password.

_(Loren was little surprised about that.)_

Loren: Thanks. (_Loren opened up his laptop and typed "Loren+Eddie" and went and went to youtube show him her music video.)_ Well here it is.

_(Loren is singing and it shows a bunch of pictures and videos of her and Eddie.)_

Eddie: Wow Lo. I don't know what to say... I loved it though!

Loren: _(Loren is smiling now.)_ Thanks. I missed you too much and I wanted to get back together with you... So will you be my boyfriend again?****

Hey guys! What did you think? I know that it's not very long, but I have to do school -_- "sighs" I will try to write later. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
